500 Miles
by Lil' Llama
Summary: A songfic for Ron and Hermione with Alexander Rybak's '5OO Miles' Read, Enjoy, Review! CHeck out my other work too!


_When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
_

"Morning, beautiful," I said as my wife's eyes flickered open. I had been watching her for the last few minutes, after getting some anti-hangover potion from the mirror cabinet.

"Well you look horrible," she said jokingly. I smiled. She smiled too. How I loved her smile.

"Why thank you. Might I say the same to you?"

"No you may not," she said getting up from bed, and walking into the bathroom.

_When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

"Do you remember any of last night?" I asked, because I couldn't recall any of it myself.

"Yes, you came home from work late and we went out to the Leaky Cauldron for some drinks with Harry, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. You don't remember do you?"

"Not really, I vaguely see the outline of things but not much."

"Well to jog your memory…," she gargled and spit some mouth wash, "You and Harry decided to have a firewhiskey drinking contest," she rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Okay, still not remembering."

_If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you. And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you._

"You were babbling on and on all night. Ginny and Harry thought it was quite funny."

_But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more, Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles, to fall down at your door. When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you. And when the money comes in for the work I'll do. I'll pass almost every penny on to you._

"Hmm… well I got to get ready for work. Today I get my paycheck, so today you can pay bills."

"Why am I the one who pays the bills?"

"Just think of it as, I give you every cent I earn. Plus I'm no good at math," I said putting my arms around her waste and pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

_When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you. And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you._

" 'Mione! I'm home! Mione?"

Out of nowhere she leapt on to me.

"What happened to you?"

"Stupid Floo Network is shut down I had to walk home from town, which is like 500 miles, because the taxi driver wouldn't go any further."

"It isn't 500 miles. It's only five from town to your mum and dad's and we are five miles from the Burrow."

"Whatever. I'd walk 1000 miles to come home to you."

"Right, but couldn't you just apparate?"

"Oh… I didn't think of that."

She laughed. "Ok then. Well, I'm glad your home, honey. Movie time!"

"What about dinner?"

"You and you stomach, Ron," she smiled. "It's in the living room."

As I walked into the Living room I found Hermione sitting on the couch with crossed legs eating a bacon sandwich. As I sat down on the couch next to her, she handed me a plate which held two bacon sandwiches. My favorite.

"Thank you," I grinned.

"Don't forget to taste to food," she said as I took a bite. She started the movie on the muggle TV, which turned out to be 'The Princess Bride'. After finishing the sandwiches we placed them on the side table and snuggled together.

During the movie a thought came to my head. "Mione, I can't wait for us to grow old together."

"Don't worry Ron we all ready are."

_But I would walk 500 miles, And I would walk 500 more, Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles, To fall down at your door. When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you. When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream, Dream about the time when I'm with you._

I smiled. I would do anything for her. I had known her since I was eleven and would risk everything for her. "_What would I do with out her? I'd be a mess. I'd probably still be with Lavender. Eck." _At that last thought I drifted off.

**FLASHBACK!**

* * *

"Mione?"

"Yes?" she asked after taking a sip of champagne.

"I don't know exactly how to do this but…," at this I knelt down on one knee. "Hermione, over the years we have laughed, fought, and cried together. I want everything to be the same way in ten, twenty, or even fifty," I could see tears forming in her eyes, "Only I want one thing to be different. Hermione Granger will you marry me?"

* * *

_But I would walk 500 miles, And I would walk 500 more, Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles, __To fall down at your door._

Yep I'd do anything for her.


End file.
